


Swayze

by hokage35



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Language, M/M, S4 Ep3, Slash, Swayze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: “Okay let me get this straight. You two are yelling at each other at three a.m. over Swayze movies?”





	Swayze

**Author's Note:**

> Just something light-hearted that popped into my head after watching 4x03.

“It’s obviously Dirty Dancing.”

“Point Break.”

“Dirty Dancing.”

“Point Break, you’re insane if you think it’s anything else. End of discussion.”

“Dirty…Dancing and I’ll watch it by myself if I have to.”

“That’s it!”

“What the hell is going on in here? You’ve woken up the whole ship!” Sara yelled when she walked into the library, with Constantine in-tow, to find an arguing Ray and Nate. The two men were being quite vocal with whatever they were discussing. 

“Nate here seems to be under the delusion that Point Break is the greatest Patrick Swayze movie of all time and I’m simply informing him that he is wrong. Dirty Dancing is a timeless classic and the clear winner,” Ray explained now that they’d been interrupted by their captain.

Nate scoffed. “Oh come on, my mother likes Dirty Dancing. Point Break is so much cooler.”

“Nobody puts baby in the corner. Everybody knows that line. Who can even quote Point Break? No body cause it’s stupid.” Ray folded his arms in annoyance. 

“Yeah well your face is stupid,” Nate attempted a comeback.

Ray looked shocked and a little hurt. 

“Are you two wankers bloody bonkers or what?” Constantine, who looked half awake, hungover and wearing only his underwear, spoke up. 

Sara raised her hand to settle down Constantine. “Okay let me get this straight. You two are yelling at each other at three a.m. over Swayze movies?”

“Well when you put it that way,” Ray seemed a little embarrassed. 

“Yeah we clearly didn’t realize the time,” Nate added. They had been researching most the night. 

“We’re sorry,” the duo added at the same time. 

Sara huffed. “Why does it even matter?”

“It’s movie night tomorrow,” Nate began. “And we were trying to decide which Swayze movie to watch.”

Ever since they’d started dating they’d become somewhat unbearable at times with their cuteness. 

Sara simply rolled her eyes. “I’m going back to bed, if I hear one more raised voice there will be hell to pay. Literally because I’ll have Constantine send you both there.”

The two men nodded in understanding. 

“Can’t believe I’m stuck on here with this batshit crazy lot,” Constantine mumbled as he left the library and headed back to bed. 

“We are really sorry,” Ray apologized again. 

“Forgiven,” Sara waved them off and turned to leave the room. “Besides,” she paused at the entry. “Ghost is clearly his best movie.”

“Ghost!” She heard the two men gasp as she left them and headed back to join Ava in bed. Idiots. 

“Why didn’t we think of that?” Ray frowned.

Nate shrugged. “I don’t know but that’s what we’re watching. Now,” he slipped his arms around the back of Ray’s neck. “Forgive me?” Calling his boyfriend's face stupid had clearly not been the most adult way to handle the conversation.

Ray grabbed Nate by his hips and pulled him in closer. “Forgiven,” he nodded before their lips met.


End file.
